


Seducing Lights

by SuperbWritingProject



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperbWritingProject/pseuds/SuperbWritingProject
Summary: On the Finalfest, Chaos vs Order, the "Chaos Team" has won. However to Pearl's dismay, chaos did indeed ensue. During the celebration, Salmonids began to swarm Inkopolis and many have been engulfed in flames and splats of once were the inklings and octolings we have once knew.A handful of heroes, while aimless are willing to help what is left of it. Including an octoling able to harness the power of electrical currents.





	1. The Gnawing Jaws from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT an erotic fanfiction! If you're here for erotic and mature tastes, there is NOTHING here for you.  
> There are returning characters from the Fanfiction "TarTar's Return," but it's considered non-canon.

Pools of dead mossy ink were stepped on by two sets of hasty footsteps: a heel and a boot. Panting was heard as well as bawling screams, desperately gaining audibility. The clanking of pans, the cocks of guns, were huffing in the air assertively. Nothing was peaceful, and there was no rest for the weary. This was Chaos’s home.

Two octolings blocked the sunlight: one holding a set of dualie squelchers, and the other holding something no other cephalopod has seen before.

Heroes: with desires to fix what others have destroyed, they were known as Agent 8, and Mack the Zapper. Once celebrating the celebration of the Splatfest known as Chaos vs. Order a year ago. Celebrating the day the “Chaos Team” had won, could not have known that such Chaos would be literal. The price of luxury and bliss do not go unpaid, for every summer, there is winter, and these boys will fight until spring.

A young 14-year-old girl sobbed harshly under some rubble, clutching a small crafted blade with a broken violin on her back. The boys notice and darted over to the cries without a second thought. Mack, the Zapper, practically glowing in the dark, dove into the rubble to pull the inkling girl out. Her frilly dress was torn to bits, and her undercover-brella’s wiring was flawed.

“Y-you are? Are you... Are you salmonids?” the inkling whined.

“Eh? No! No!” The glowing octoboy blurted, “Please, come with us; we have a safe place.”

“Who are you?” she turned to the tight-onesie attired octoboy in black. 

“I’m Keith,” the other octoling introduced, “And this is Mack.”

“Mack and Keith?” she asked.

“Yes.” responded both.

“Such lovely names,” the girl complimented, “Where is your place?”

“Follow us,” Mack requested, “You’ll be okay with us.”

As the young inkling nodded, she held his hand to hoist herself up. That was a confirmation of another party member.

Mack and Keith were muttering through a conversation behind the inkling, making sure she was okay. 

“What’s your name, kid?” Keith asked.

“Er-- Coral,” the inkling verified. 

“Ah,” Keith muttered, “I’m assuming you used to live where that rubble is?”

“No. I was visiting when Splatfest was active,” Coral replied, “I live in the rural area.”

“How strange.” Keith sighed, darting his eyes over to Mack, “You’re attracting salmonids. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Rolling his eyes, Mack flipped a switch on the shoulder pad on his armor, causing his shine from brilliance to dull. “Are you ever going to help me get the zapfish you promised?” 

“I-I- uh I’ll do it, just shut u--” before Keith fished his sentence, he was interrupted by the chilling bong of bells. “Salmonid,” he breathed. The three of them readied their weapons.

Coral unsheathed her paladin, Keith cocked his dualie squelchers, and Mack activated his staff’s power, ready for the sea of chirping and rattling of pots and pans. 

As Mack started to wave his staff, the staff channeled lightning, enough for zapping anything nearby in fixed targets. He watched the fight go by. Crying out, Coral continued to either squish harshly or slash brutally. Keith casually shot at anything that moved. 

Exhaustion started to creep on the three warriors. Coral huffed and fell over. As such, Keith ran over to catch the young lady. “Coral?” Despite his concern, Keith looked up and shot anything that was close by. “Damn it.” Keith shot one more before carrying Coral bridal style and zipping over to Mack, “We gotta go! Now!” 

Mack rolled his eyes and followed his partner’s lead reluctantly. “Look. I’m gonna go,” he claimed, “I need to look for others who need help.” 

“Fine, I’ll take care of the stragglers,” Keith replied. 

“Deal.” The team split, respectively.

The salmon continued to chase after the heroes, specifically Mack, due to his radiance. Mack struck a thunderbolt at any salmonids that were nearby. The young man tripped over a stone and scabbed his arm, crying out of frustration and flipping a switch on his chest, causing a shield of electric force. Anything that attempted to trample over him failed. 

After waiting for such a long time for the wave to end, his cries of frustration became wails of agony. Watching electric burns gradually branch their way down his arm, he grimaced in pain. The gnashing of teeth could be heard, causing his face to tremble. He wanted to scream for help. 

Mack didn’t want to admit it, but he was scared. He was indeed uncertain, disgusted, and horrified. 

He continued to keep his force field activated as much as he could, but his arm burned more and more. He crawled warily and struggled to utter any words. His armor and his hair’s natural neon light became a dead cold brown in minutes, fainting by the time the wave of battle was over. 

***

Hours passed, and the young man woke up groggy and dazed. “K-Keith?” he moaned weakly. 

“Yeah,” Keith answered, “It’s me.” As he claimed his identity, he zipped up his leather ebony unitard. “You really did a number on yourself.”

“I remember, activating my gear, then nothing,” Mack lazily uttered. 

“Get up lazy,” Keith demanded, “Coral’s worried.” He stepped out of Mack’s tiny hub.

Defeated, Mack obeyed his leader. Activating his gear’s powers. “I need to get back to them,” he thought, “I just… have to.” 

Keith checked on his partner the moment he assumed he was ready. “Hey.”

“What?” 

“Remember engineering class?” he asked

“W-huh?” Mack mumbled, “Oh yeah! You were a fucking stud back then.” 

“Shut up, I was only 16 back then,” Keith groaned.

“What happened that day?” Mack quizzed.

“What day?” 

“Before you were--”

“I was fighting, Agent 3 back then,” Keith admitted. 

“Your girlfriend?” Mack asked, “How is she?”

“Er… was, now,” Keith responded in despair. 

“Wait-- she’s?”

“She was mauled to death by cohocks,” Keith admitted.

“O-oh.” Mack sighed, “It’s been a long time since I retreated. So much happened since I left the city.”

“No shit,” Keith scolded, “You should have stayed with Dr. Becking.” 

“Dr. Becking was going to--”

“I know what she was going to do!” Keith roared, “You were always so passionate back then, you still are now. You care about those zapfish more than you care about your own destiny.”

“Destiny is meant to be created,” Mack countered, “You know this more than anyone.”

“Since when have you been so wise?” Keith quizzed defensively. 

“Since I ran away from the Valley?” Mack guessed. 

Keith refused to answer. His mind rushed into flustering rage, only to cool down soon after. “Coral wants to make sure you’re okay,” Keith dodged, “You should tell her you’re okay.” After his request, the ebony-haired boy stepped out. His high heels continuously softened until they grew faint.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Baby Sitting

“You’re alive!” Coral squealed, “How?!

Mack grunted, hobbling over to Coral. “Yeah-- I know,” he groaned, plopping down on the ground. “I know.”

Keith was seemingly indifferent about Mack’s physical pain. The young lady sat next to the young men. “How long have you known each other?” she asked. 

“About 8 years,” Keith answered. 

“Eight? Wait… How old are you both?”

“I’m 17,” Keith claimed, “And Mack’s 18.” 

“Oh…” Coral sighed, “Much older than I expected. Coral curled up and faced away from them. “I’m 14.” 

There was no response: just shrugging. “The wave is over,” Mack claimed, “Can we please discuss the Zapfish?” 

“Yea-yeah-ye-yeh- Hold on!” Keith dismissed. As he completely dodged his question, pulling his intercom out of his ‘back pocket.’ After such, he proceeded to plug in a few codes before shutting it off. “I’m getting more help from Squidbeak-- if there’s anyone left, of course.”

“Fantastic,” Mack deadpanned, “Look: If I don’t get what I promised, I’m going to have to leave.”

“Where would you go?” Coral asked, concerned.

“I’ll go solo,” Mack claimed, “I’ll figure something else-- I guess.”

“You almost got cooked last time you left us,” Keith scolded, “Are you  _ that _ idiotic?” His muscles tensed up gradually. 

Mack’s lips quivered in response, then he slammed his fist on the side of the wall. “Ya know what?! You’re no better than I am! I may be a dick, but I’m not as self-absorbed as you are, you chode!”

“My cock is fine; what’s your excuse?” Keith chuckled, “All I’m saying is, saving the world is our priority, then the Zapfish. Know your priorities!” 

“Please stop fighting!” Coral whimpered.

“Ever since I met you, you were a whiny cunt,” Mack claimed, “Now you’re acting like you’re a hardened criminal! Admit you’re still the emo-octopussy everyone knows you are!”

“Hey- Hey! My Sister used to be a heartless bully, then she became a cold killing machine, now she’s like a 3050’s wife! People Change!” Keith lectured.

“... I’m gonna find some stragglers,” Mack attempted to step out but was halted by Keith’s 

“No. You’re going with a buddy--” Keith peered about, looking for a said buddy. He spots Coral. “Coral? Can you help him?” 

“Yes! I can help Shiny Boy,” Coral chirped gleefully. 

“Excellent,” Keith replied passive-aggressively, “I’ll see you two later.” 

“Whatever,” Mack dismissed.

As Mack and Coral both stepped out accordingly, Mack’s staff started to glow brilliantly under the night sky. “Coral?” 

“Yes?” she asked.

“You said you lived in a rural area,” Mack reminded, “What was it like?” 

“Quiet, peacefully, My brother and I used to play games together. We didn’t have the luxury of having ink tanks close to our variety, so daddy made our own.” Coral explained.

“Cool,” Mack replied. 

“How did you create that staff?” Coral asked. Mack spaced out, staring ahead. 

“Hello? Mack?” Coral changed to squid-form and hopped on his head. “Mack!” she continued to bounce on him. 

“Huh? What?” 

“How did you make the staff?” 

“O-oh. I’d--” Mack murmured, “I’d rather not say.” Mack patted the squid-formed Coral, and plopped her on the ground gingerly. “There’s a lot that I did to get to that point.” 

“You can tell me,” Coral protested, “It’s not like I’d tell anyone. I don’t have friends.”

“I don’t really know,” Mack dodged.

“I smell an Octoling,” Coral murmured. Darting her eyes, she bolted instantaneously. As such, Mack made a bee-line behind the inkling girl. 

“Wait! Hold up!” Mack exclaimed. 

In the distance, shots could be heard vividly. Harsh splats sounded off violently one-by-one, but others were a string of subtle splashes. There was no pattern of when they hit. There were only wails, choking squeals, and pleads of help. 

“A splat charger?” 

“This way, Mack!” Coral demanded, continuing her trek.

“Jeez! How far can you smell things?” Mack commented. 

“I’m not sure,” Coral admitted, “I only know that my nose is very talented-- I think.” 

As they gradually grew closer to their target, salmonid wails echoed in their ears like spikes. Their focus on the duo was scarce. They seemed to be more focused on the damsel in distress over yonder. 

“Keith… please save me,” she cried out. 

  
  



	3. Petty Theft

Throughout the chaos, luxury is to be taken granted. Every moment of joy should be cherished. Even when it’s just for a little while, you will never know when the last day will happen again.

A group of scavengers, an inkling girl, one octoling boy, and an octostamp-- one who has a cephalopodic form, roamed around the streets with haste.

“Tina!” the inkling shouted, “Watch your six!” the octoling boy cocked his splattershot and gunned any salmonid in his way. 

As such, the blond inkling girl pivoted and struck dead on the cohock’s head, “Thanks, Skylar!” she thanked, then turned to the octostamp. “How are you doing there, Grog?”

The bells of chaos continued to tolling in their eardrums. Grog moaned in frustration, shielding the ear-nubs and cried, “Grog can’t take more! How long bells stop?!”

“We don’t know,” Tina admitted, “I hope it ends soon.” 

As the octostamp continued to panic, his legs started to get nibbled on by a small-fry. He wailed and bolted.

“This is going nowhere,” Tina stated. Beads of yellow sweat started to pool down her face and tentacles. She splatted more salmonids then peered up. It was faint to her line of sight, but there was a grapplink nearby. “There!” Tina zipped her bag ajar and tossed an ink bomb. Causing her to fly off into a patch of safe land. “This way!” Not even seconds later, Tina placed a beacon near the secure area. After the opening was available, Skylar settled into the octopus he was and launched himself to such beacon. 

“Grog can’t do that! Help Grog!” Grog begged. After a moment, his legs and arms retreated into his original octostamp form. The legs of his octostamp transformation stretched, and he bolted in a head start running up the wall to rendezvous with his comrades. 

The panting scavengers retreated and proceeded to wander. “Let’s try and find some shelter,” Tina commanded, “There must be some to find here.” 

“Roger,” Skylar answered, “Let’s see, there shouldn’t be anything too f-- hey!” Interrupted a hooded figure swiping a tiny gadget from his front pocket and bolted. “Hey! Get back there! My GPS!” he scolded, scurrying behind the hooded thief. 

“Skylar, wait!” echoed Tina’s voice. 

Dashing through the virgin plain, the figure proceeded uphill. “The world is ending, and your response is petty theft?!” Skylar’s momentum picked up. Eventually, the pink-haired octoboy caught his suspect. “Give it back!” 

“Off!” A familiar voice scolded, “Off, boy!”

After the feminine voice rang into his ears, Skylar’s grip softened, “Wait…” He flipped over his culprit, “Mom?” 

“Dr. Becking, Ma’am!” Tina hollered, catching up to Skylar. 

“Ugh, it’s difficult bolting off these days,” Dr. Becking complained, “Get off me, boy.”

“Y-yes, mom!” Skylar whimpered. As Skylar obeyed his mother, Dr. Becking scrambled herself off, only lose her balance. She held her belly and caught herself before she could fall. 

“You can call me Alice, remember? No need for formalities, Tina.” 

“Sorry, Alice,” Tina muttered. 

“Grog heard Alice,” Grog huffed, catching up. 

“Hello, Abomin-- Grog,” Alice caught. 

“Alice, hi!” Grog responded, “Grog thought you were thief.” 

“Why did you steal my GPS?” Skylar quizzed.

“Because you took mine,” Alice answered, giving her son his personal GPS. “Mine has a chip on our family’s persons.” 

“Family’s persons?” Tina commented with her eyebrows rising.

“Yes,” Alice alleged with pride. She pushed a few buttons on her gadget, and on the screen, there were little red dots. Declaring the names, ‘Keith, Skylar, Yuri, Alice, Celia, and Kris. Kris was the only dot that remained still. Alice’s response was discouraged. “I’m sorry for your loss, Skylar,” Alice sighed, “Your husband? How did it happen?” 

“I honestly don’t know,” Skylar choked, tears streaming fervently. 

“Grog saw Kris fall in the water,” Grog declared.

“I see,” Alice breathed, “We may need to find your father.” Alice shut off the GPS and shoved it in her hooded pocket. “We have urgent news, boy.” 

Wiping off his rosy mess of a face, Skylar asked, “What is it?” 

“Father first, news next,” Alice commanded. 

“I-- okay,” Skylar muttered in defeat. 

Alice joined the party of scavengers, for their new plan was to find Skylar’s adoptive father. A sort of shelter was promised once they’re new mission was successful, so the children’s pace was swifter than their former. 

  
  



	4. Nursing and News

After such time, the gang of scavengers followed the GPS with caution and haste. They weren’t worried, but they didn’t think that their mission would be effortless. 

Eventually, as they reached a beachside, Alice noticed an unconscious man. Struggling for his own breath, the party noticed his eyes were clouded. Was it a drug? Or just lack of faith, they don’t know. However, one thing was sure; Skylar’s father, Yuri, was very much alive, but for how long?

Dragging his unconscious body, Alice tased her husband, watching his body retreat to his octopus form. Thus small and weightless, Alice proceeded to carry her lover. 

“Success, but…” Tina commented, “Is he alive?” 

“His body is fine, but his functions are unstable,” Alice answered, “We need to take him to my lab immediately.” She then tapped Skylar’s shoulder, chucking at his startled reaction. “We also need to talk one-on-one once we know your father’s condition is stable.” 

“Y-yes, mom,” Skylar whimpered. As such, the bells toll, and the then virgin clear waters became a polluted green. 

“G-grog… sees the eyes,” Grog warned, quivering fervently. 

As such, a swarm of salmonids proceeded to march to the surface like moths to a flame. The jaws tore cloth and leather along with tearing flesh, causing the cephalopods to bleed their color of ink, respectively.

The gang booked it via super jump, but the unfortunate Grog was left behind, whining and crying. His body faced down, and his arms and legs retracted to cover himself for safety, but it wasn’t enough, the more he stayed, the more he got chewed up.

As Tina turned back to the suffering Grog, she shook her head, “We’re saving Grog, right?” 

“Of course we’re saving Grog,” Alice scoffed, proceeding to activate a sharp gadget.

“W-wait..” Tina glared over to the weeping Grog, then back to her worried allies, “No. I’ll save him myself. If we save him that way, those bastards would just wreak havoc on the shore.”

Skylar reached out, “T-Tina, they’ll kill you!” 

“I can hold them out and try to get Grog to safety. There isn’t enough time.”

“Tina!” Alice scolded.

“I don’t have time for this!” Tina groaned, now grappling over to the army of salmonids. 

The two family members, while worrisome, both nodded for Tina’s respect and proceeded to retreat. 

***

Hours passed, and Alice finally nursed her husband into a stable condition. Huddled under the basement of the once beautiful and now shambled Squidbeak HeadQuarters, they entered. 

“I see… Keith attempted to call the intercom,” Alice murmured, “I don’t think he knows no one is here.” She noticed Skylar huddling his own safe space in the corner of the lab. “Hey, boy, I have something to say.”

“Y-yes?” 

“Things are changing a lot, huh?”

“Yeah,” Skylar raised an eyebrow, “There is.”

“Look, Skylar, I’ve been hiding the news for some time, but,” Alice muttered, “What are your thoughts about siblings?”

“E-excuse me?” Skylar jolted. 

“Siblings,” Alice asked once more, “Yes? No?” 

“What are you playing at?” 

“Just asking, boy,” she replied, “I don’t know what your thoughts about them are, do you think you want any?” Alice asked.

“Are…” Ivy perked his head up abruptly, Wh-you aren’t, right?”

“Yuri and I have been doing a lot of experiments,” Alice started, “And we stumbled upon something almost miraculous. It was to make the barren fertile again, and it was a success.” 

“You’re barren?”

“Was, boy,” Alice added, “What I’m saying is. My experiment was a success, and I couldn’t think straight. Neither of us could. It was the first time in years since... since…” 

“Mom, I’m-- ugh Alright,” Skylar sat up, “Stop rambling and get to the point.”

“We’re calling the girl Mortimort,” Alice confessed. As the news came out, she clutched her stomach, then proceeded to tend to Yuri’s aid. Proceeding to mix some unknown substance, she hummed to herself. 

“WHAT?!” 

“I’m quite excited also,” Alice chirped, “I know you’re still tender about a few things, however--?” With worry, Alice tilted her head. Then she stopped stirring. “Are you… alright?” 

Skylar sat in the corner, rocking back and forth. “You’re… pregnant?” she asked. 

“Yes!” Alice exclaimed, now stirring briskly, “You’re not stupid! I know you aren't!”

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUUUCK!” Skylar deflated to his octopus form, almost shivering and curling up. 

“Now now, there’s no point in fretting my dear~” Alice nurtured, “Let’s help your father, alright?”

“Just… just give me a minute,” Skylar garbled. 

“That’s fine-o-fine dear, I’m hoping I can nurse him into health at this point, so sit back and try to relax,” Alice requested. 


End file.
